Data may be recovered from a recovery point, but determining what other data is stored near the recovery point may require additional accesses of the data near the recovery point. The additional accesses may require expenditure of additional processing energy, user time, and unnecessary use of physical memory. In addition, other data near the recovery point may remain unknown and may fail to be recovered.
The data recovered may include a recovery snapshot of a recovery point, but data positioned forward or backward may remain unknown. Again, additional recovery requests may be needed to acquire the data positioned forward and/or backward of the recovery point, which may consume additional resources (e.g., time, financial expense, storage space, etc.) and result in further inefficiencies.
Finally, excessive data may be stored and/or retained. Equal amounts of data, regardless of their relative importance, may be stored with the same quality of retention. Preserving more important and less important data equally without consideration of a policy for preservation of such data may result in consumption of excess resources and/or premature loss of more important data.